Metal Gear Solid: Rebirth
by SamandMax
Summary: Snake and his mischevious son Jim must battle against a powerful foe in the dangerous and seductive land of Cuba. A Metal Gear Experience written by SamandMax and MGS S. Snake


**Metal Gear Solid: Rebirth**  
  
**CHAPTER 1:** **The Beginning of the End**  
  
=== Alaska, USA ===  
  
===The Home of Solid Snake===

* * *

Jim: Dad, there's trouble brewing, my sixth sense is going off.  
  
Snake: I know. I feel it too...  
  
Jim: Maybe we should call Otacon. He's good at finding stuff out like this.  
  
Snake: Maybe...  
  
Jim: What's wrong dad? You sound like you're bothered by something.  
  
Snake: It's nothing...  
  
Jim: Are you sure?  
  
Snake: YES DAMMIT! (Snake flips a table over)  
  
Jim: Dad, what's wrong?  
  
Snake: (Sighs) There's a new Metal Gear Jim...it's being made in a pretty bad place too, Cuba.  
  
Jim: We have to go stop it!  
  
Snake: I have to stop it...you'll stay home. You're too young to go, it's dangerous. You almost died on our last mission.   
  
Jim: I'm not a kid anymore! (He punches Snake in the face). Would a kid do that?  
  
Snake: JIM! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A CHILD! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING!  
  
Jim: No way! I'm leaving, and I'm never coming back. See you in hell dad. (Jimmy storms out)  
  
Snake: JIM! What have I done!? I've got such an anger problem...  
  
==== Meanwhile, in Cuba ===  
  
(A shadowy figure stands in the shadows of an old warehouse. Two tough looking goons walk up to him.)  
  
Goon: Boss, it's finished.  
  
Shadowy Figure: Mwahahaha. When the US gets to see the creation I've made, I think they're going to be pretty surprised.  
  
Goon: Sir, what about Solid Snake? He might try to stop us, and he's pretty tough.  
  
Shadowy Figure: Don't worry. Me and my guns will be ready for him.  
  
Goon: Excellent sir.  
  
(The figure steps out of the shadows. It's Ocelot)  
  
Ocelot: Let's get BUSY!  
  
=== Back in the USA ===  
  
Otacton: Good to see you again Snake.  
  
Snake: Yeah.  
  
Otacon: We've got trouble Snake, like I told you before, a new Metal Gear is being built in Cuba.  
  
Snake: Any idea who's behind it?  
  
Otacon: Yeah, I just got some satellite photos back from the base in Cuba. It seems our old friend Ocelot's involved.  
  
Snake: Damn. I should've known, he's always doing bad stuff like this.  
  
Otacon: And that's not all. We think we know who the mastermind behind this is...  
  
Snake: Who?  
  
Otacon: His name's Goliath Falcon. He's an oil tycoon from Texas.  
  
Snake: Goliath Falcon...that sounds familiar.  
  
Otacon: That's because...he was the one that killed Mei Ling...  
  
Snake: What!? I'm going to Cuba right now! I've got some people to kill!  
  
Otacon: Wait man, you can't just go in there guns blazing, pow pow pow. We've got to use stealth.  
  
Snake: Screw stealth. Hand me my shotgun.  
  
Otacon: Snake, are you going insane on me!? Don't let your emotions get in your way, this is pure business.  
  
Snake: You're right...I'm taking this too personal.  
  
(Jim walks in) Jim: Hey dad, hey Otty. What's up?  
  
Snake: Jim, like I said before, you're not going on this mission, so don't pretend to act cool.  
  
Jim: Dad, I respect that you want to keep me safe, but I can't stay home while you get shot up in some country like Cuba. I'm going to come and keep you safe, and I'll do it with style.  
  
Otacon: He's right Snake, you'll need all the help you can get...  
  
Jim: Plus, I have a secret weapon, something you'll need.  
  
Snake: What secret weapon?  
  
(Jim pulls out a strange looking gun) Jim: This baby.  
  
Otacon: What's that?  
  
Jim: It's a magnetic pulse launcher. It shoots an electrical pulse into a guy's head, and it causes there head to melt into a pile of goo.   
  
Otacon: Wow. That's cool.  
  
Snake: Hahahaha, that's my son.  
  
Jim: So I can come?  
  
Snake: ...Ok, but you have to be careful.  
  
Jim: I'll be super careful!  
  
Snake: Ahahaha, ok. Let's go to Dairy Queen to celebrate. I know someone who's going to get an extra frosty milkshake.  
  
Jim: Yeah! (Shoots magnetic pulse into wall) Oops!  
  
Otacon and Snake: Hahahaha!  
  
=== But back in Cuba ===  
  
(Goliath Falcon is sitting in a chair shaped like a flaming hawk) Goliath: Prepare Metal Gear Rebirth, it's time we start the plan.  
  
Ocelot: Sir, I have a suggestion.  
  
Goliath: You may speak.  
  
Ocelot: I think we should wait before launching Rebirth. The time's not right.  
  
Goliath: Mr. Ocelot, you're a bad man and I don't like you, but I still get you to work for me because you've got good ideas. But this is my decision, and you aren't going to muck it up.  
  
Ocelot: Hey, screw you.  
  
Goliath: Screw me! SCREW ME! SCREW THIS! (He pulls out a gun and holds it up to Ocelot)  
  
Ocelot: Yeah, like you're going to shoot me in the head. Whatever...YEAAAAACCCHHH! (Ocelot's head explodes as a bullet hits him)  
  
Goliath: i'm not a nice man like you're previous bosses Ocelot, i'm a mean man. Sure, I can be nice sometimes, but most of the time I'm MEAN!  
  
(A Guard walks in) Guard: SIR, WE'VE JUST GOT A REPORT THAT SNAKE'S BEEN SENT TO INFILTRATE THIS BASE!  
  
Goliath: Oh shit. That ain't good.  
  
Goliath pushes a button on the computer in front of him. A screen pops up that shows the plans for Metal Gear Rebirth.  
  
Goliath: Hmmm...maybe Ocelot was right, maybe I should wait until I launch Rebirth.  
  
Guard: Sir, the president of Cuba is on the phone too. He wants to talk.  
  
Goliath: Excellent. I'll talk to him now.  
  
The President of Cuba, Jake Wonogmo, appears on the screen. Goliath smiles.  
  
Goliath: Ah, hello Mr. Womonogmo, how's it hanging?  
  
Jake: Get to the point Goliath, what the heck's going on?   
  
Goliath: Let's see...OH YEAH, I'VE GOT A HUGE FREAKING ROBOT!  
  
Jake: WHAT!? HOLY SHIT MAN!  
  
Goliath: Hahaha, you sound surprised. You should be, because this roboot's going to blow up your country if you don't meet my demands.  
  
Jake: Ok, I'm listening.  
  
Goliath: I want a helicopter full of gold delivered to my hideout in Spain, it's hidden in the caves of Mount Wangasaur. Ok?  
  
Jake: YOU'RE INSANE, YOU BIG IDIOT!  
  
Goliath: Would an insane person do this? (Goliath gives the finger to Jake) How do you like that? Is that insane enough for you?  
  
Jake: You're going to rot in hell for this, rot in hell like a bastard!  
  
Goliath: You have 24 hours to meet my demands.   
  
(Goliath shuts off the screen and laughs menacingly)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
